Utility knives typically comprise a knife housing that is provided with a slotted aperture that receives a blade such that the blade extends from the housing. A user can grasp the housing and use the blade for cutting or slicing. When the blade becomes worn, dull or breaks the blade may be removed and replaced with a new blade.